


Fire and Silk

by orphan_account



Category: Circle Reforged - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandry's not quite sure what it is about Rizu that bothers her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Silk

Why does it bother you? This whole court is a never-ending, boring round of parties and expeditions and riding and that’s enough to make anyone weary, but why does Rizu bother you?

She’s a nice girl – much nicer than some, especially all the Empress’ lapdogs hanging about like turnip heads. Why does the friendly, polite, welcoming Rizu irritate you?

Then a wave of something you’ve never felt before knocks you off your feet and you learn something new. Daja and Rizu. Daja. Rizu. You’re happy for your sister, and you welcome her new love, but it bothers you. You try so hard to keep it from showing, afraid Daja will think you disapprove. But you don’t – do you?

Then the incident with the box happens and Daja is nowhere to be seen. Too busy with Rizu. And yes, it annoys you, but you’re already so angry about so many other things it just gets swept up into this big ball of acid in your stomach that’s attacking your heart or throat or both.

Daja comes to see you, and of course she’s with Rizu. You tell her the truth about Namorn and you say harsh things – you’re not really mad at the buxom brunette, it just comes out. And the baroness storms out, as she should, as anyone would, and Daja sighs and asks for the whole story. And suddenly you don’t care about Fin or Jak or Berenene or Quen or Shan. Suddenly you know what’s wrong with Rizu.

You stride across the room to where she’s sitting desolate, and wrap your fingers in those long dark braids and meld your mouths together. Daja’s startled, at first, but as soon as she comes to her senses she pushes you away. You swoop in again, determined.  
“What is this?”  
“This is what was always meant to be.”  
“Rizu…”  
“She opened both our eyes.”

She pulls you onto her lap and strokes your face, the living bronze warm against your skin. You kiss, and you kiss, and the newly-made sheets fold themselves aside as you tumble into bed. Daja is everything you’ve ever been missing – she’s light and hard but she flows over you like liquid silk and she reminds you of lands far to the south where you used to be happy.

Daja’s braids fall across your body like friendly snakes, like rope. You pretend to make them dance and she laughs.  
“What now, _saati_?”  
“Can we pretend we’re on an island?”  
“An island?” she looks up.  
“There’s nothing outside this.”  
“ _Namorn_ is outside this.”  
“Then let’s go home.”

Berenene gives you trouble, of course. She’s only a woman, and women can be extremely jealous. Even if they don’t know that’s the problem.


End file.
